


A Hiking We Will Go

by hilarry13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Nature, Smut, Swearing, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilarry13/pseuds/hilarry13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>city boy Louis is forced to hike up a mountain with Harry a boy he barley knows and they have to sleep in a tent together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hiking We Will Go

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of spelling erras and I'm having a beta fix it at the moment. But I purposly made so that there is no set location in this story, so all the places are made up so that way nothing it geologicaly wrong. so ENJOY! leave comment and kudos if you like it THANKS :D

"But mom! I can go by myself!" Harry huffed crossing his arms and making a pouting face.

"Harry. You are only 16 i am not letting you hike up a mountain _BY YOURSELF_! Let alone stay a night! There is no service up on the mountain!How I would I know that you're safe?! You know I would go with you but I have a important buisness meeting. I already called Jay and she said that Louis would go with you. And thats final!" Harrys mom explained and hugged that young boy

"I'm just doing whats best for you hunny, I love you" Anne kissed her sons forehead and pulled away. Harry didnt respond just sighed and kept his arms crossed.

"Now come on! Smile! You love hiking! It will be fun I promise! Louis is only two years older then you so you guys will get along fine" 

"Fine!" Harry huffed and went up to his room to pack. 

"Good. Louis will be over at 10 in the morning and he will drive you guys to mountain." Anne shouted lighty u the stairs at Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BUT MOM! I DONT WANNNA GO!" Louis yelled from across the kitchen table to his mom who was doing the dishes. 

"Louis! Will you keep your voice down! Your sisters are sleeping!" Jay hissed at her stubburn son.

"But mooomm! I _hate_ hiking or being out in the woods. Why do I have to go?" 

"This will be good for you, you need some fresh air. Plus I promised Anne you would go"

"You shouldnt make promises without asking _ME FIRST_! Why do i even have to go" Louis groned and rolled his eye.

"Because Anne is worried about Harry go by himself and staying the night. She afraid he will get eaten by a bear. She said she would feel safer if someone went with him." Jay exaplined completly abandoning her dished and turned to face the boy sitting at the kitchen table.

"Why doesnt she go?" 

"Because shes busy and so am I. PLus Harry doesnt want to hike with some old moms, he would much rather enjoy it wiht someone close to his age.

"I dont know..." Louis picked at his finger nials unsure of how to respond. 

"Lou. BooBear, can you please just go. For me" Jay gave her son a little pouting face that she knew would make him feel guilty.

"No..."

"Come on! I work hard to support all you kids everydaaayyyyyy" Jay dragged out her words to sound dramatic "And I  BIRTHED YOU" 

"NO momm! Dont play _that_ card!" Louis rolled his eyes again but sighed deeply "Fine! I'll go because I love you" Louis stood up and walked over to his mom and wrapped his arms around her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Perfect! Anne said to be there around 10, and I printed out direction on how to get to the mountain. Make soure you pack warm cloths and bug spray and..."

"Okay Mom. Dont worry I will" Louis sprung up out ofthe kitchen to his room to pack, but first he had to do some research on hiking, for hes never actually been on a proper over night hike before and if he was going to be honest he was a little nervous. What if they _did_ see a bear. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry was sitting in his living room when the door bell rang, he walked up to the door, kinda nerous. He hasnt seen Louis since he was much younger he doesnt even remember exactly what he looks like. Both of their moms has been best friends since he can remember but the two boys went to diffrent schools and never saw eachother. So Harry would be lying if he said he wasnt nervous about seeing Louis. He took a deep breath before opening the door. Harry and Louis stood face to face both not saying anything. INstead both were suprised how old the other got and not only that but how attractive the other was. Harry was a little taller than Louis but Louis defintly looked older than the boy, with beautiful blue eyes and cruves better than any other girls he has ever seen. And Harry curl brown locked pushed back by a black bandana with his sharp green eyes and long torso made him look so attractive to Louis. 

"Uh. Hi" Louis mumbled breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh hi!"Harry chuckled lighty "Please, come in. I will just go grab my stuff" Harry blushed and tunred to go pick up with large backpack with a tent laying on top of it tieded tightly by a rope around the backpack strapps. He put on his large water proof hiking boots as well. Louis on the other hand only had on sneakers, convers at that. Harry looked down at Louis outfit, a white shirt with light blue jean shorts wiht his converse and he was defintly not ready for a two day hike.

"You're not wearing _that_ for real are you?" Harry said in a more rude tone then he wanted btut he just couldnt beilive that this was happening. This city boy knew nothing about nature and hiking. Louis looked down at this outfit kinda offended.

"Well... yeah? Is this bad" Louis said timidly.

"Converse? We are going on a hike those are not going to support you. And you white shirt is going to get filthy, And it might be hot now but it gets cold on the moutain, so you should of wore long pants. plus bugs"  Harry judged him and stated all this in a matter of fact attitude. He told his mom this was a bad idea but she insisted that he came.

"Oh.. i brought extra pants and shirts. These are my only shoes though, i wasnt really sure..." Louis sractched the back of this head embressed.

"I have an extra pair of hiking boots, they are my old ones, they dont fit me anymore but you look like you have small feet so they should fit you...maybe" Harry chuckled at the fact that the boy who was older then him was much smaller then him, he walked up to the stairs case "Just wait here" Harry walked up stairs and grabbed his old pair and headed back to Louis, and handed it to him. Louis examined the size and they were in fact his size, he slipped them on and he felt like he had clown shoes on even though they were his size.

"Alright, well I can grab my bag from the car and change into diffrent cloths as well?" Louis asked.

"That would be smart" Harry snipped at him annoyed at how unperpared he really was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Louis was all situated he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and long black jeans with the hiking boots Harry gave him, and Harry decidid he looked much more ready and they were both in the car driving towards the moutain. The car drive was silent minus the music playing softly in the background. Louis was unsure what to say he could feel the tenseness in the air, he already knew Harry was upset for his outfit choice earlier, and he was afraid the would make the boy even angier if he told him he never hiked before. 

"So..."Louis coughed "Harry, how you liking high school...?" Louis tried to break the ice as the drove on.

"Um.. alright i guess." Harry shurgged looking out his window not looking at Louis. 

"yeah i graduated not too long ago. Nothing to special i guess" Louis laughed lightly trying to brighten the mood seeing as he would have to spend the next 24 hours with this boy. 

"Yeah." Harry mumbled.

"Any cute girls lately?" Louis tried desperetly to make confersation with Harry.

"I'm not interested in girls." Harry stated still not looking away from the window. "i have-had a boyfriend" Harry chocked on his words a bit remember his nastey break up with Nick, his not Ex-boyfriend. He was actually the reason why he wanted to go on this hike, to get away from everything for a while and get his mind off it, and he knew going in the great out doors in the frsh air always helps him. Juts like when his parents got a divorce he found himself hiking all the time, thats when he started to really enjoy it. 

"Oh...Sorry...?" Louis mumbled unsure how to respond to that, hes been through break ups he knows how he feels. "Yeah same here though, girls never seemed to attract me. Boyfriends are better anyways, right" Louis elbowed Harrys side while keeping his other hand on the wheel and trying to onc again lighten the mood. 

"Yeah...." Harry flitched a bit at the sudden contact and didnt respond other then that, he didnt want to talk about that with this kid he barley knew, it was just awkward. Louis sighed he didnt know how to get through to the younger boy. 

"Well, we will have fun right?! Hiking, out in the woods, woo fun!" Louis laughed and tried his hardest to out excited about this even thouh he wasnt.

"Have you even ever hiking befor?" Harry huffed finally turning his head to face Louis.

"Um.. not exactly....no" Louis kept his eyes on the road nervously afraid of what the boy was going to say.

"Of _course_ you havent!" Harry made a 'ugh' noise at the back of his throat and threw his hands up and slapped them on his theighs in frustration. "I told my mom I could go by myself. I dont need a babysitter, especially now its gonna be _me_ looking after _you_!" 

" Come on, I'm not _that_ helpless. It will be fun!"

"Maybe."

The ride was a littler over 2 hours so it was around 1 o'clock when Louis pulled into a parking lot that barley even looked like a parking lot but just an open space of dirt wiht a few cars parked, and a log cabin with a sign out front that read "Mt. Wathmoore" and next to it was a large map of the entire moutaint with all the trails. The two boys got out fo the car and unpacked the car. Harry with his large backpack and Louis with his smaller one. Louis pulled out his sleeping bag and started to tie it to the top of his backpack but was having much difficulty getting it to stay and tight. Harry saw he was struggling, sighed in annoyence and went over t Louis taking it all from him without even saying anything and tied his sleeping bad tight and securly, then proceded to shove it back to Louis. Louis mumlbed a small thanks and threw it on his back and both the boys walked over to the large map. 

"Okay, this is the trail we are going up, 'The Holdridge Trail', its marked with Blue circles, so its hard to get lost here." Harrys large finger outlined the trail and followed it up the picture to the top where it said 'Sumit'. 

"It will take us 6 hours to get to the top. We will take a break half way up, have lunch and such.Think you can handle that?"  Harry asked. Louis nodded and smiled still trying to lighten the mood it seemed like Harry was just having a cranking morning, maybe he would come around. 

"Alright! I suggest you go to the bathroom in the cabin before we head up, also fill your water bottle and fill an extra one too, i have 6 in my pack, so I'm good, I'm going to get a trail map and then meet me back here"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis came from the city, he was far from a country boy, bugs creeped him out and he was all about being clean and not getting dirty. So this was a whole new experience for him, at first the trail was easy, mostly flat and easy very calm, the bugs werent even that bad. But about an half an hour into their hike the trail started to get steeper and it seemed like the bugs were coming out full force and no matter how much bug spray Louis applied he still was getting bit. Louis was spraying more on his arms for the tenth time.

"Would you stop spraying that!" Harry complained "You have enough"

"...sorry..." Louis mumbled and placedd the bug spray back in his pack. Thye contuied on for another ten minuets without talking, but Louis wasnt about to have the next 5 and half hours filled with awkward silence.

"Listen Harry, maybe we didnt get off on the right foot, but I want us to have fun, so can you just loosen up a bit. I'm new at this..." Louis sighed. Harry didnt say anything at first, he just frowed, he knew he was being a brat, and he should be nicer to Louis, he was right not everyone hiked all the time like he did, he should be accepting. 

"Yeah you right. I'm sorry I'v been really rude." Harry stopped at a big rock and sat down, gesturing Louis sat down too. He pulled out his water and started to drink. "We will take a quick water break, i mean there is no rush to get to the top really" Louis hesintly sat down next to him taking out his water and drinking too.

"I'v just been in a bad mood really, I'm usually really happy. It's just-"Harry sighed not wanted to conutiue.

"You dont have to tell me Harry its fine-" Louis said screwing back his water bottle cap.

"No i want to talk about it, I need to get it all off my chest, I'v been keeping it all bottled in really." Harry took a deep breath smeeling the fresh air of pine "Its just my parents getting a divorce and then Nick broke up with my last week after a year, turns out he was cheating on me the whole time, wiht one of my really close friends too. I just cant trust anyone anymore." Harry put his face in his hands trying not to cry anymore, hes had enough of that. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, even though he barley knew this kid, he felt like this kid could use a hug. 

"That rough Harry, I'm sorry. You can trust me though, I know we just met but i want to be your friend" Louis squeezed Harrys shoulder, and Harry tunred his body to face Louis and hugged him burying his face in Louis shoulder, mumbling a thank you. Louis pulled away then swatted at a huge bug and groaning at the fact of all the bug bites he was getting.

"I dont know how you enjoy this so much! The bugs are _killing_ me!" LOuis complained swatting at another bug.

"You get use to it. Plus its all of natures creatures. Its really interesting actually. How everything in this forest depends on one another in some shape or form. If one this is out of place, its dispruptes the balance of the ecosystem." Harry closed his eyes breathing in the woods and letting a smile spread across his face for the first time all trip, Louis finally got to see Harry smile, really smile, and it was beautiful, especailly the dimple on his cheek. Louis thought he was adorable.

"Oh yeah? And where do musiquitos come in this? Thye just plan annoying!" Louis laughed

"Do you know how many organisms depending on musiquitos for a source of food? So many, we would have bats, or frogs, even some birds. Like I said Louis everything plays a part and i think that true for people too. I beilive that everyone on this planet is here for a reason and its up to us to figure that out. Its the circle of life, as cheesy as it sounds" Harry smiled again and looked Louis directly in his blue eyes, and Louis swore he has never seen anyone so beautiful before. 

" No, that's beautiful Harry" Louis smiled

"What's really beautiful it when we get to the top. That my favorite part." Harry stood up putting his backpack on, ready to move on.

"Thats if I make it!" Louis laughed and Harry looked down on him and gave him his hand which Louis took and gently pulled him up so they were standing face to face still holding hands, and they stayed like that for a couple seconds, until Harry pulled away and began walking, with Louis not too far behind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that the two boys walked on and talking between them became much easy going and it seems like they have known eachother for years. Louis told Harry stories about how he would cause shanaigans that would get him in trouble in high school or about his four younger sisters and all the crazy funny things they do together, and it all made Harry laugh fondly at his stories. Sometime Harry laughed so loud he had to remind himself to be quiet becaus eit might disturb the wildlife. Harry would also tell Louis about his life, his best friends Niall and Liam and how even though him and Liam are reserved its Niall who gets them into trouble and crazy adventures.  

The two boys are walking togther when all of as sudden Harry stops in his tracks, flings an arm over Louis body preventing him from walking as well.

"Stop!" Harry said and crotched down to the ground, sticking his hand in the leaving getting his hands wet and damp, and slowly picked something up.

"What? What is it?" Louis tried to peek over Harrys shoulder but his head was blocking whatever it was in his hand. Harry slowly stood up and turned to Louis showing him what he had in his cupped hand. 

"AH! Gross! What is that? A lizard?" Louis looking appalded and took two step away from the thing.

"You almost stepped on this little guy" Harry cooded as he let the thing crawl on his cupped hands. "And hes not gross or a lizard! Its a salamander Lou, a Red Eft, to be exact." Harry made a little kisses face towards it as he cooed about how cute it was. Louis got a little braver and walked over and was about to pet the little 2 inch salamander but as soon as his index fingure was close enough Harry cupped his hand and moved him away.

"NO! Louis you cant touch him with _dry_ hands! It will burn him! You need to get your hands wet and dirty first! Rub them through the dirt and the wet leaves. Salamanders breath through their skin, they are amphinbians, so if they get dry or touch dry hot things they burn thier skin." Harry explain slowly bringing the salander back into Louis view. 

"I'm sorry I didnt know" Louis bent down to the ground and as much as he would nevr have done this befor he figured he was trying new things, and rubbed his hands in the wet leaves and dirt.

Bringing his hands in a cup form to Harry "Can I hold  him now?" Louis asked and Harry nodded, and gently placed the small orenge salamander in his hands.   

"Hi little guy!" Louis laughed as the salamander tickled his skin walking all over his hands "We should name him!" Louis exlaimed. 

"How about John"

"John? Not really creative Harry" Louis chuckled "That sounds like an old ans name..... how about Blaze" 

"Blaze? Yea, okay thats cute. Can you guess about how old Blaze is?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around Louis so they can both look as the salamander closer. 

"Um i dont like a couple months maybe?" 

"Nope! This little guy i probaly two years old."

"What? But hes so little! I thought salamnders live short lives?" Louis examined Blaze closer in diisbielife that it was as old as Harry said.

"Well, the 'Red Etf' is just a stage in this guys life, kinda like his teen years. First hes a larva in the water and when he grows legs he moves out and becomes this, then in another year or two he will start turning an olivy green and go back to the water to mate and lay eggs and spend its rest of its life there. Its Adult name is an 'Eastern Newt'" Harry stated facts and Louis was in shock that Harry was so smart when it came to such a random fact. 

"Wow, Harry you're so smart." Louis smiled and turned his head so that thier faces were inches apart, Louis just wanted to lean in and kiss him. The boys locked eyes and Louis leaned in, but as soon as he did Harry pulled away.

"Nah, I just know alot of nature facts, I'm big in to that" Harry flashed him a smile and bringing out his water bottle to drink. 

"Still impressive, I didnt know anything about that. My friends back home would'nt beilive I would even hold this." Louis chuckled "Where should i put him down?" 

" A little off the path so no one else steps on him and maybe under some leaves Blaze will love that" Louis listened to him and placed him a couple feet off the path and tucked him under a leave and let him crawl away. He waited until he wasnt in sight anymore before returning to Harry who already had a water bottle out for Louis. 

"Thanks, I was getting pretty thirsty. So how much longer till we get to the top?" Louis asked before taking a long refreshing sip of his water. Harry pulled out his trail map from his pocket and unfolding it trying to find where they were.

"I beilive we are just around this spot, so about another 4 or 3 and half ish hours" 

"Nice, so i will around 5/6 O'clock?" Louis checked his watch on his wrist.

"Sounds about right, which will be perfect because then we can set up camp before dark" and after that the two boys continued up the now much steeper path.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The further they ot up the mountain the colder it seemed to get and the rocks were becoming more slippery along with the steep path they were now hiking up. Louis was dragging along Harry who seemed to have more engery then a child hyped up on sugur. Louis was also trying not to slip and fall. Though he was never very steady, and stepped right on a slippery moss covered rock and ended up falling and rolling on the ground, scrapping his knees and the palms of his hands.

"AH!" Louis exlaimed as he put his hand on his now bleeding knee. Harry heard his yell of pain and turned around to find Louis clutching his knee, he quickly came and bent down to his aid.

"Let me see" Harry removed Louis hand from his knee "Just a scratch" He pulled his backpack off his back and turned digging around for something and pulled out a mini first aid kit. He pulled out from it a moist towlett, neosporen and a bandaid. He opended up the towlett and brought it to the scrap that now stopped bleeding. "Now this may sting a little" Harry warned as he started to clean up the cut and Louis said nothing but just bit his lip. Harry covered up the cut with the neosporen and bandaid. "There. All better. Let me see you hands." Louis tunred his hands over palm up and Harry gently took them and examined.

"Just road rash, you'll be fine. But just for good measures" Harry leaned down and kissed the spot where Louis scrapped his palms. "Better?" Harry winked.

"Yes, Thank you Doctor Styles" Louis laughed giving Harry a well deserved hug "You saved me!" Louis over dramaticly exlaimed. 

"And you said you werent  _that_ helpless" Harry teased and helped Louis up from the ground. "Now how about you walk infront of me, so incase you slip again i can catch you" 

"You make me sound like a damsal in distress." Louis huffed but still smiling making it known he was just kidding.

"You are, Princess Lou" Harry slapped his bum lightly to get him to start walking.

"Oi! Gentle back there, thats the mechandise" Louis looked behind his shoulder and winked and swayed his hips a lot more to show off his nice big bum for Harry who was now walking behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hours later Louis was getting beat, his hair probaly looked like a total mess, some of his was stuck to his forehead with sweat, even though it was cold, he was working up a sweat. Louis couldnt keep going he needed a break. Thhey stopped as a brook that was gently flowing down the mountain. It was such a peacful spot and now that it was later in the day there was no other hiker to be seen for miles. 

"I'm hungry!" Louis complained like a little kid.

"See its _me_ taking care of _you_." Harry laughed "Dont worry I packed us a lunch" Harry pulled out of his pack two sandwhiches wrapped in tin foil and handed it to Lou "Turkey and Ham and i have mayo and mustard packets if you want some" Louis took a mustard packet and spread it over his sandwhich not wasting any time before shoving his face. 

"Mmmmm...so good..." Louis hummed with his eyes closed, he cant remember the last time he was so hungry that a simple sandwhich tasted so good to him. Louis took another bite and groaned in approval.

"Sounds like your having sex over there with that sandwhich Lou" Harry laughed taking a bite out of his sandwhich. Louis pushed Harrys shoulder shoving him gently.

"fuck off!" Louis said but still the thought of him and Harry having sex made his face go red and he had to look away so the younger boy wouldnt see. Louis would be lying if he didnt think Harry was hot as hell, and would totaly jump his bones if he got the chance, and he also remembered that they would be sharing a tent later on and Louis had to quickly think of something else before he got himself horny. And walking up a mountain with a boner would not be pleasent. 

They finished their sandwhiches but Louis said he needed to digest before they start hiking again, unless they all wanted throw up on the trails and Harry agreed that wouldnt be good. So the two boys sat next to the stream and Louis took off his shoes and socks, rolled up his pants and stuck his tiny feet into the brook.

"Ahhh! This feels so good, my feet were killing me. You should come join Haz" Louis gestured for Harry to come sit next to him.

"Haz?" 

"Yeah it suits you, i like calling people by their nick names, you dont have one so i thought Haz would be cute" Louis explained as he slashed his feet in the water.

"So now I'm cute?" Harry teased as he took of his socks and joined Louis, and sitting a littler closer then nessasary and put his feet in the water.

"You are cute Haz" Louis hummed placing his hand over Harry much larger one, and was secretly happy when Harry didnt move his hand. Louis slipped his fingurs so that they were intertwined with Harrys and moved closer to Harry so that he could rest his head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and took in the peacful sounds of nature. The birds singing in the distance, some frog chirping, the brookes water flowing and best of all Harrys steadly breathing. Neither of the boys said anything and just enjoyed the scenery and eachother.

"I'm glad you came with me" Harry said squeezing Louis's hand.

"I'm glad I came" Louis stated simply snuggling even closer to Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They contiued walking, but at this point they were so close to the top that it was like climbing.

"We are almost to the top Lou! And we will make perfect time because we will be able to see the sunset from the sumit!" Harry exlaimed excitingly.

"How do you know we are close, you didnt even pull out your map."

"It's easy Lou, look at the trees, there are barely any of them and they are all slightly tilter towards to the top. Thats because the air pressure is low and the sun light is higher, so not a lot of trees grow towards the sumit of mountains." Harry explained picking up his pace a bit, egar to make it to the top in time.

"ohhh... I'm just learning a bunch of new facts today arnt I?" 

"Its like they say 'You learn something new everyday'" Harry grinned at him flashing his beautiful dimples, which almost made Louis trip again. 

"You're so cheesy Harry" Louis laughed trying to keep up with Harrys faster pace. But apprently Louis wasnt going fast enough because Harry grabbed him by the hand intertwining thier fingures again and pulled him along to have him keep up. 

It only took about another 15 mintuest to get to the clearing with the big sign that read "MT. Wathmoore Sumit" and the two boys held eachothers hand the whole time.

"WE MADE IT HARRY!" Louis yelled and jumping up to hug Harry wrapping his arms around his neck and tiny legs around his waist. Harry was startled at first but wrapped his arms under Louis bum to support him and shoved his face in his shoulder, and embraced the smaller but older boy. Harry laughed and tunred his head so that he was inches away from Louis face, he wanted to bad to just lean in and kiss him. But instead he gently put him back on the ground and intertwined their fingers again.

"Come on! I have to show you the view" Harry pulled Louis along to an cliff edge, and the view was the most beautiful thing Louis has every seen. The sun was just setting to the sky was pinkish orenge and it was so pretty at any angle you looked you saw woods and other surrounding mountains. Louis mouth gaped open in suprise he knew it would be a pretty view but he never accpeted this. 

"Wow." was all Louis could up with at the moment to describ how he was feeling. "This is the most beautiful thing i have ever seen" 

"Almost as beautiful as you" Harry whispered in Louis ear as he wrapped his arms around Louis from behind resting his head on Louis shoulder, which fit perfectly because Louis was just short enough that wasnt uncomfetable, they fit like a puzzle peice. Louis tunr all the way around so that they were face to face and leaned up and this time he made sure he kissed him. Their lip connected and they kissed as the sun compltelty slipped away under the horizon. Louis was felt lost and dazed as Harry slipped his tounge in his mouth and started to battle his. Louis couldnt remember the last time he felt such a strong connection when kissing someone, it was as if they were ment to be together all along. Harry brought his hand up to cup Louis cheek and tilt his head so he could get better acess to his couth and deeped the kiss. When the two boys finally pulled away they locked eyes and locked their hand together. 

"We should set up camp love." Harry whispered in Louis ear, and Louis smiled nodding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Little did Harry know, Louis knew _nothing_ about putting up a tent. And that was a whole new adnventure. Harry had to do most of the work and told Louis just to hold things in place while he tied everything up and double checked to make sure it was all seccure. They both rolled out their sleeping bags and set they up and pillows and blankets they were stuffed at the bottom of their backpacks. It looked pretty comfertable for basically sleeping on the ground. Louis pulled out a couple of snakes he brought and Harry pulled out another two sandwhiches and they ate before pulling out flash lights, because it was getting dark. 

"Do you want to make a fire? Or should we just crawl in the tent with our flashlights?" Harry asked

"Can we star gaze?" Louis looked up at all the stars, he didnt think that their were so many, in the city he was lucky if he saw one, now the whole night sky was filled. Harry grabbed his hand and lead him to a clearing and he flopped them down so that they were both laying up towards the sky but thier hands were till together. Harry started pointing out constalations and the stories that came with them.

"Oh! oh! OH! i know those two, thats the big dipper and the littler dipper"Louis pointed to the contalations in the night sky.

"Not only that but the big dipper has the norht star, and they represent a momma bear and her baby cube, that got stuck in the sky." Harry informed Louis.

"You always have to one up me dontcha Styles" Louis poked Harry in the side, who giggle in response. 

"I just know a lot of this stuff! I told you!" Harry laughed as Louis continued to poke his tummy and eventually tickling him all over, making the younger boy burst into giggles, which was the most cutest thing Louis has ever seen. Louis eased up and layed back down and stared at the starry sky, feeling very peacful and calm. Un till he started to get chilly and shivered a little bit.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked rubbing his hand up and down louis arms feeling his goosebumps.

"Yeah" 

"Come we can go in the tent, I will keep you warm" Harry stood up and then lifted Louis up and into his arms so he was holding his buridal styles and Louis let out a little yawn as he wrapped his arms around Harrys neck. Harry carried him back to the tent and gently let him down so he could unzip it and they both crawled in together. As soon as Harry zipped it back up and layed down on top of Louis, straddling his hips. He leaned down and started kissing him.

"Harry-" Louis tried to speak but his words were cut off again by Harrys lips. "Harry- shouldnt we put our jamies on?" 

"Dont worry I'll get you cloths off soon enough" Harry growled in to Louis ear, and grinding his hips into Louis, who let out an groan of approval. Harry started with both of thier shirts and took them both off and proceded to attck Louis neck and collor bone, leaving little red marks. The only light was Harrys flashlight that he tied up above them. And it was the pefect amount too.

 Harry contiued to leave lovebites all the way down Louis toned chest untill he reached him happy trail and tugged lightly on the hairs their looking up to meet Louis eyes. Harry slowly unfasted his belt and pulled Louis pants down to his ankles letting Louis kick the rest off. Harry started to cup Louis erection through his boxer breifs and licking up the shaft through the cotton. 

"Dont tease Haz!" Louis wiggled and bucked his hips, but Harry held him down so he couldnt move that much. Harry took the boxer berfies band with his teeth and snapped it on his tummy, then he ever so slowly took them off and started to work at Louis dick. He started by just licked from the base all the way to the top tasting the salty pre come, then just sucking on the head. Louis threw his head back and moaned loudly. Harry, liking the sound Louis made, went even deeper and taking almost all of Louis in his mouth and then finally deep throating him.

"Ohh...Haz....so good" Louis mumbled trying his hardest not to buck his hips. As Harry bobbed up and down, Louis took a hold of his curly locks "so close..." and as soon as he said that Harry stopped and sat up, pulling his pants and underware all the way off.

"I'm not about to have you come so soon, Lou" Harry said pumping his long erection. " 

"can you ride me?" Harry growled as he fliped their postion so Louis was now on top. Louis just nodded. Harry took his own hand and index fingure and without anymore warning stuck it in Louis mouth getting it wet. Harry took his fingures out of his mouth and traced around Louis hole befor slowly going in and Louis who seemed too impatient sat down right on his fingure and started to rock on it. Harry curled his fingur in just the right way that it hit Louis sweet spot and Louis threw his head back and moaned loud.

"More!" Louis demanded and Harry stuck another fingure it working to scissor Louis' hole open. Louis leaned down so that his face was in Harry shoulder and lips at his ear. "Get inside me. Now!" Louis hissed in the older boys ears. Harry didnt have to be told twice, spitting in his hand and pumping his cock, Louis lined himself up with Harrys length and gently sinking down on him. Harry waited a couple seconds until he was ajusted and started to rock himself into Louis. Slow at first but Louis picked up the pace placing his hands on Louis chest and pitching his nipples, while he bounched up and down on Harry to match his pace of hip thrusts. Harry leaned up and started to kiss up and down Louis neck leaving even larger lovebites then before. Louis started to bounce even harder and began to pull out untill only Harry tip was in before he slammed back down until he was balls deep, making Louis groan. 

"You're so tight Louis-ugh so good at this" Louis shhed him and kissed his lips to keep him quiet. And both of their thrust became sloppy because they were both close. 

"I'm gonna come-" Harry stated as he thrusting even faster, and Louis grabbed his dick and started to pump himself untill his hand and Harrys chest was coated with white, which caused Harry came inside Louis. They both rode out their highs and came down. Harry removed his dick from inside Louis, and then curled next to Louis. They were both panting and sweating but they didnt care. Louis pulled blanket over them and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis so he was the big spoon and the two boys drifted off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Louis woke up Harry face was on top of his chest sleeping soundly, but the sun was up and was baking the tent making it so hot and the two boys were sweating. Louis took the blanket off them so he could breath a little easier, and tried not to wake Harry. He started playing withthe curls on his head, and Harry smiled in his sleep. But Hary started to stir in his sleep and became awake, but stayed layed on Louis chest. 

"Mornin Love" Louis massaged his head and kissed his forehead.

"Mornin" Harry mumbled with his moring voice alll deep and groggly, as he hugged Louis tighter and buried his face in Louis chest again, wanting to back to sleep.

"Come on, we gotta get up" Louis shook Harry gently who made a grumbling noise and shook his head.

"Dont wanna!" Harry pouted but Louis was having none of that and sat up which made Harry also have to get up. "We gotta change and pack everything up. And start making our way back down" 

"Finnnee" Harry yawned and stretched his arms out wide, Louis thought he looked like an adorable kitten. 

"At least it will be quicker to get down, it being all down hill and every thing" Louis said as h dug through his pack for cloths to wear, and he slipped on his boxers, a new shirt and jeans. As Harry did the same. The two boys quickly as they could packed up thier site, Louis could help but notice Harrys little woddle when he walked, he was afraid he hurt him.

 "Louis?"

"Hmm?" Lousis mumbled as he finished packing the tent up.

"I didnt hurt you last night...did I?" Harry asked timidly scratching the back of his head and looking down. Louis stopped what he was doing and walked up to Harry grabbing him by the chin and tilting his head up so they were face to face. Harry leaned down and kissed Louis and Louis let out a suprised sqeak.

"Last night was wonderful." Louis simly stated and went back to packing up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the trip was fun and easy going. The two boys walked together down the mountain with thier hand intertwined the whole way down. It only took 4 and half hours and they didnt take as many break going down. The whole time Harry pointed out flowers or animals on the trail and informed Louis about their name and origin. Louis was fasinated the whole time and with Harrys support he didnt slip again. They also kept kissing eachother whenever they could. Finally the boys made it back to the log cabin and to Louis car. They packed it all up and thats when Harry pushed Louis against the car door, not caring if anyone was looking and started to snog him right there.

"Louis" Harry said between kissing "Will I be able to see you after you drop me off" Louis thought he might be joking because of course he wanted to see the younger boy again, and again and again. But Harrys voice sounded unsure like he actually thought Louis would fuck him and dump him so quickly.

"Haz. Of course. In fact let me take you out on a date next weekend? Yeah?" Harry smiled grew big and nodded  and leaned into kiss Louis again.

"Does this mean we are dating?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yeah, yea it does" Louis kissed Harry again before they both got into the car and drove home. And even though both boys started out not wanting to go they can both agree now that it was the best night they ever had, and glad the other decidid to come. 


End file.
